


Quiet Touch

by wonderwomaneering



Series: Gigolas Week 2014 [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bonding, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, if you know what i mean, where the +1 is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwomaneering/pseuds/wonderwomaneering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the final battle is won and the company rests in Ithilien, Legolas and Gimli have to face the fact that they both survived but for one of them that is temporary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Yay Porn. 
> 
> Beta'd by a non-native speaker with a massive hangover (me). Apologies for mistakes, do point them out, I'll be grateful :)
> 
> Part two of my "First times" contribution to Gigolas week, probably works as a standalone, though.

**+1** **The First Time They Actually Have Nothing Between Them But Themselves And It Turns Out That Is Just Perfect**

 

The night in Ithilien was mild and Legolas was dozing off outside his tent, apart from the rest of the host that was celebrating their victory. The sky was clear and the stars shone bright and Legolas could not think of anywhere he would rather be.

 

The sound of heavy boots tore him from his musings. He waited until his love had come near before he raised his voice. “Do you think the stars look different?” Without lifting his head he knew Gimli was looking up before thinking him “flighty”, and brushing him off with something exasperated yet loving. A soft chuckle came from his companion before he sat down beside him.

 

“Any answer that I could give would disappoint you, but we know that will not stop you from talking.”

 

“They seem happy.”

 

Legolas could feel Gimli rolling his eyes. “As am I when you look upon me.” he said nonetheless.

“Do you wish to compliment me into silence?”

“I would never do such things.” Legolas rose from the ground to elbow his friend into his side, only to lay down against his side. Gimli wrapped his arm around his elf and rubbed his shoulder. He was cold. Blasted creature. That's what he gets from lying around in the dirt like that, looking at the stars.

 

“What now?”

“You seem to grow forgetful. We made a promise to travel, do you not remember?”

“That was not what I was referring. I – … ” The elf paused, made a vague gesture before grabbing the glove-clad hand that rested on his shoulder.

 

“You?”

“I am … immortal. Again, in a way. As in, I did not think it mattered when I kissed you.”

“What do you mean to say?” Worry was clear in the dwarf's voice. 

 

“That I am a flighty elf worrying over the far future.” Gimli chuckled.

“Aye, you are, but I knew that when I kissed you back, lad, so put all your worries to rest.”

 

Legolas grinned and pressed his nose against Gimli's cheek. “I am quite intent on wallowing in my pain, as is the way of my people. Kindly stop deterring me.”

 

“Not in this age, elf.” he answered and their breaths mingled as he turned to face him. “Not while we're both here and alive and I have you in my arms.”

 

“You make a compelling argument.” 

“What is it with you and conceding defeat when there is no one in earshot?”

“Just kiss me, you stubborn dwarf.”

“Only if you kiss me first, you tenacious elf.” 

 

“I already did, if your memory serves you right.” Legolas had turned the stakes. Gimli growled at his insufferable wit, before closing the gap between them, pressing his lips against those of the elf, drawing him up with his arm. His free hand found the side of his face, tentatively caressing his cheeks. 

 

I was going to wait until we reached Minas Tirith.”

“With kissing me? Then I would concede victory to you yet again.”

 

“That is music to my ears. And yet not what I meant.” Legolas squirmed in his arms. No doubt his pose was getting quite uncomfortable. So he tugged the elf upright and pulled him down again to lean against his forehead. 

“What I mean is that I realized I cannot wait any longer, to tell you that you are my One, and there is no one and nothing in this world that I will love more than you.”

 

“Is that your wordy and unelven way to ask me to wed you?”

“Well, if that is not a sign, you understanding me, even though I used words.” 

“Bear in mind that I have not yet answered.” Legolas bit back, though his smile was too wide for Gimli to feel even a moment of doubt.

 

“Yes, you did.” Gimli answered and Legolas leaned down to kiss him again.

“Yes I did. … So what is the Dwarven custom? If you say you cannot wait, we must have everything at hand to be wed right here.”

 

“Aye, though it usually is done it a more official capacity, all that is needed at the heart of the matter, is us to vow each other whatever it is we want to vow each other.”

 

“Well then. What do you vow, Master Dwarf?”

 

“I vow eternal patience with you, or all of this is in vain.”

“I like that. I will vow to keep your patience tested and I vow will remind you of this vow when you least want me too.”s

“I vow to not regret this, though at this very moment I kind of do.” Legolas laughter lit up the night as he tangled his arms around his dwarf.

 

“Ah, there's something. I vow to make you laugh and keep you happy if it's in any way in my power.”

 

“Then I will truly be blessed with happiness, for I cannot imagine a thing that will stop you.” His fingers stroked the back of his skull,.”

“Beside myself maybe. Very well then, I vow to let you make me happy and drag me out of my wallowing, though I cannot vow to never wallow.”

 

Gimli chuckled and then was very still for a moment. Finally he pressed his lips against the elves.

 

“I vow to never fail in spending any moment with you that I possibly can, even though I know them to be numbered and far too few. Whether it'd be age or the sea that parts us, until that moment comes I will be at your side, whenever possible.”

 

Legolas' smile slowly turned contemplative, and he nodded. “It is perhaps for the best that you did not wait.”

 

“I would not want to rely on you for haste, you would not know hurry if it bit you.” Gimli tried but the lightness of the moment was gone. Legolas closed his eyes and leaned heavily against him, his lips pressed into a thin line.

 

“I do not know how, but I vow to not leave you behind if there is any way around it.”

 

“Then you will find it.”

 

“You think so?”

“Aye.”

“You trust in me like that?”

“You trust in me to give you happiness, do you not?”

“That is hardly the same.”

“You thoroughly underestimate how hard to please you are.” Legolas laughed again and at the sound Gimli could do naught but press the elf close to him. Legolas buried his face at Gimli's neck, gripping his shoulders with his long fingers and took at moment to calm himself.

Finally Gimli's voice broke the silence again.

 

“I vow not to let you get lost in Aglarond.”

 

“I vow not to abandon you alone on the middle of Fangorn. For long.” They both laughed and for a while just held each other, Legolas' head still resting on Gimli's shoulder, his hand tangling in his hair while Gimli stroked his back.

 

“So are you going to tell me what ceremonies your people have?” Gimli finally asked what had been burning on the tip of his tongue. He felt Legolas smiling against his neck.

“What?” The elf pulled back.

“Well if we too leave aside public formalities I would say – ” He pulled back, biting his lip in suppressed laughter, too amused by Gimli's expectant face.

 

“You actually need no formal garment. Well. No garment. At all”

“Wait, what are you s – I, ah …” Gimli's face was almost the shade of his hair and Legolas could feel his cheeks heat as he laughed and brushed his lips over them.

 

“I will never understand your people. Least of all your lack of decorum.” Legolas chuckled. “We are wed in the eyes of dwarves. It matters not – if your decorum prevents you from undergoing the elvish ceremony.”Gimli opened his mouth to say something, yet no words would come out.

 

Legolas took this to mean that all was said and put his head down against his dwarf's chest. But Gimli's head was filled thoughts – half of them enough to get him permanently barred from the halls of his ancestors, the other half – 

 

“Does this mean that for an elf to be wedded all that is needed is –”

Legolas lifted his head again and looked at Gimli as the Dwarf choked on the sentence. When he thought it too cruel to continue, he freed Gimli from the burden of finishing the sentence.

 

“Yes. Bonding always includes intimacy amongst the Eldar.”

“But that means you were, you are –” Gimli made a vague gesture and let the sentence hang in the air again.

“Unwed?” Legolas supplied. “Well, yes.”

 

“And still you talk and act like a brothel's most favoured whore.” Legolas burst out in laughter at the remembrance of Gimli's face at his lack of bother to put on clothes when the dwarf and Aragorn had walked into their shared room. Or after he had questioned the physical possibility of a particularly raunchy act in a song sang by the Rohirrim in Meduseld.

“Only because your people may have had intercourse with half a dozen people and yet blush at the sight of a bare cock.”

“That is entirely different!” Gimli said and turned from his elf. Legolas huffed.

“I fail to see how. How can you treat coupling as a commodity and yet shy from any discussion of the subject – and recoil from nudity.”

 

“One word. Decorum. This concept absent from your pretty blonde head.” Legolas shrugged. “Seems superfluous.” Gimli sighed. “Whatever you say. Impossible elf.”

 

“If you say so, you infuriating dwarf.” Gimli laughed and pulled Legolas close to kiss him again. “Come on, it's getting late. I'm tired.”

 

“Ah, your true motive revealed at last. You are afraid you cannot live up to the legendary stamina of dwarves.”

“Another insult from your lips and I reveal if I hesitate to make my husband sleep outside our tent.”

“Your husband may as well since the inside of the tent is absent of warm touch.”

 

“Is it? I may not talk of of yet I never spoke of what I intend to do.” Gimli said, voice hushed without looking at him. Legolas raised his eyebrows.

“Well then I should stop irritating you, if I do not wish to freeze tonight.” Gimli laughed and gently pushed Legolas off his side to stand up.

“Finally. Did I find a way to stop you antagonizing me?”

“That remains to be seen.”

 

“You're impossible.” Gimli repeated, stalking away. Legolas grinned and hopped to his feet.

“And you are stuck with me.” he said, trailing behind Gimli on the way to their tent.

“You could at least make an effort not too sound so pleased with that.” the dwarf all but whined as he threw open the flaps to their tent and sat down on the bedding, setting to work on his heavy boots. Legolas laid down beside him, pulling the tent closed behind them. 

 

“I know, but then I would be lying on the eve of our wedding. I do want to avoid that.”

“I cannot decide if that is sweet or cruel.” Gimli admitted as he freed his second foot. Legolas laughed, pulled him down next to him and leaned forward to kiss him. It was dark and Legolas could barely make out the dwarf's face, but he could feel the corners of his mouth curled up in a smile.

 

Gimli grabbed his waist and pulled his slight figure on top of his broad hips, never breaking their kiss. Legolas let out a sigh and pulled back. “You do know I was just antagonizing you? If you have doubts, I would never mock you, not truly.” 

 

“Well, thank you, but as you might recall my earlier accusation that you lack proper manners. If I had any doubts, countless memories of your naked body did your best to drown them.” Legolas chuckled as he straddled the dwarf, moved to undo the clasps of his own tunic and pulling it over his head. “Good.”

 

Legolas lent down to kiss Gimli, caressing his sides. Gimli gasped as he felt the elf's tongue teasing along his neck just as his fingers undid his heavy belt.

“Because as you noted earlier. I am entirely ignorant in these matters.”

 

“You keep insisting on that. And yet … “ Legolas grinned, leaned down to kiss him again and tore at the dwarf's tunic as Gimli slipped his tongue into the elf's mouth. 

 

Grabbing the back of his golden head, Gimli teased Legolas' tongue out of his mouth to meet his while his free hand touched the expanse of the elf's chest – grudgingly noticing that he still wore gloves. He untangled his hand from Legolas' hair and hurriedly discarded the pieces, eagerly grabbing the elf's waist again. 

 

“Though, I do suppose,” Legolas gasped as Gimli pulled him forward. “that you would do well to lead in this?” He looked at him through heavy-lidded eyes, a sheepish grin tugging on his lips and Gimli growled. Blasted elf. He pressed their chests together to roll them over, shuddering as his growing hardness was ground into the elf's hips. Legolas answered in a moan, biting his lip. Gimli took a moment to take in the sight before him, this beautiful creature, as alluring as those damned tales told, here before, binding himself to him. Before the true gravitas of their situation could sweep him away, he threw the tunic off and kissed his elf again. 

 

His rough fingers were caressing the soft chest, slowly he was kissing down, letting his tongue taste the elf. His hips moved in minimal circles, long since having coaxed them both to full hardness. Just above his navel Gimli noticed a vicious looking scar. He found himself absentmindedly stroking it, earning himself a breathless gasp and a whisper of his name. 

 

He massaged his thumbs into Legolas' loins pressing a reverent kiss to his stomach. Legolas' hips surged off the bedding, and Gimli could not help but chuckle into the soft skin pressing into his face.

 

“Is it custom amongst dwarves to stay clothed this long?” the elf's breathed out, a hint of annoyance clear in his voice. “Why?” Gimli smiled, convinced the elf could never see it in this darkness and in his preoccupied state of mind. “Is your endurance growing weak?”

 

He saw Legolas jaw tense, he could hear his teeth grit and could not resist grinding his hips down to earn a groan before the elf pressed out: “Never.”

“Good.” The silent scowl on Legolas' face made Gimli wonder; did the elf remember that he could see him as clearly as on a bright day? Or if it had escaped his mind in the throes of pleasure?

 

Gimli chuckled and wondered if he had the heart to torment his lover so. He decided to find out.

 

He slid back, resting his palms against Legolas' inner thighs, pressing his lips against his hardness, earning a gasp from the elf. Tugging open the strings he made no effort to avoid touching the elf's cock, both for teasing and also because Gimli could not wait to touch the silky skin of his shaft. Legolas' whines of frustration turned into a sigh of relief as Gimli pulled his leggings down past his knees. He curled his fist tightly around the head, dragging it down slowly, watching Legolas' mouth fall open, sighing, making him wonder how more wrecked he could make this beautiful creature in his bed. He swirled his thumb over the swollen head of Legolas' cock, gathering a bit of the pearly liquid there, enjoying how the elf thrust up into his fist.

 

His own hardness ached and yet he was not about to give up this exploration just yet. Legolas' hips build up a rhythm, his soft flesh gliding along his palm, a soft moan filling the dwarf's ears. Legolas back was curved and his golden hair spilled all over their bedding. Gimli groaned and shifted his leg to take pressure of his groin. 

 

His free hand gripped the elf's thigh tightly, before sliding up to cup his balls, squeezing them slightly, tugging one of them down, rubbing his fingers against the soft skin behind his sac and his opening. He drew a particularly pathetic moan from the elf and lifted his hands off his skin.

 

Legolas' head snapped up immediately.

“What are you – ” Gimli nearly broke a tooth trying to bite back a grin as he held the elf's boot-clad thigh. “I am divesting you of your clothes, elf. This is what you wanted, is it not?” Legolas groaned – in exasperation, Gimli presumed. Right about now he was probably regretting all his teasing from earlier. Gimli could not be more satisfied.

 

Well no, actually he could, but if the competitive gleam in Legolas' eyes meant anything he was going to be – though rather later than sooner.

Still he would not be hurried in tugging of the boots and leggings while the elf watched, biting his lip and no doubt plotting.

 

When he had freed him, Gimli took a moment to just look at the long smooth lines draped over hard muscle. Legolas lips curled into a cruel smile as he moved to kneel in perfect gracefulness. Hovering inches above his dwarf's face with his chest stroked by Gimli's beard, Legolas pulled him up against him, breath hitching as his cock met the rough material of Gimli's pants.

 

He tilted back the dwarf's head, his hand firmly gripping the muscles of Gimli's ass, pressing butterfly kisses against his lips while grinding his hips down, escaping every of the dwarf's attempts to kiss him deeper, by lifting his head and chuckling in between his own panting breaths. 

 

Gimli's growl was music to Legolas' ears. He slipped his slender hand between their bodies, fully intent of releasing Gimli from his breeches – but the loose hem gave him ideas. He slipped his fingers inside the pants and gave a groan as well as his hand touched Gimli's hard cock. 

 

A rough hand grabbed the back of his skull and crashed their mouths together, a hot tongue thrusting into his mouth as another hand pressed his hand against Gimli's cock and Legolas groaned as his lover started thrusting against his hand. 

 

As he moved his tongue against Gimli's he dimly decided that that was enough games. His free hand moved to actually unlace Gimli's breeches and he impatiently tore them down.

 

Gimli grabbed his hip, and he hit the floor – hard. But then Gimli started thrusting against him and their lips were on each other again and Legolas threw his head, spreading his legs, wrapping them around Gimli to thrust up against him.

 

Their hand met between their bodies, fingers tangling as they wrapped around both their cocks, stroking with intent. Gimli let his head fall against Legolas' chest, realizing it was covered in sweat. He moaned and let his tongue trace the expanse of his chest, stopping to suck at a nipple.

 

Legolas' back arched as his fingers dug into the hard muscle of Gimli's back, giving a high pitched keen. Gimli heard the desperation in his elf's voice and lifted his free hand to drag the elf down by his chin to place a delicate kiss on his lips. 

 

Legolas smiled into the kiss before a white heat exploded in his loins, and he arched his back as heat expanded through his body. The hot spurt of Legolas' release drew a deep groan from Gimli as he came a second behind his husband.

 

“Damned elf.” Gimli grumbled as he tried to untangle himself from Legolas' long and limp limbs.

 

Legolas was suddenly aware that Gimli probably saw every twitch of his muscles, every shudder, every sigh contorting his face, and a Sindarin curse left his lips. Nearby the clinking of mugs and the laughter of men startled Gimli. He had forgotten where they were.

 

He fell down onto the bedding and tried to recollect whether they had truly screamed as loudly as the hoarseness of his voice suggested.

“You think they heard?” he asked as Legolas started showing signs of movement again, stretching his limbs. 

 

“Hm? … I'll go ask.” He went for the entrance and Gimli harshly pulled him back. “You will do no such thing he hissed, before Legolas broke into laughter – which Gimli joined, despite his intention not too.

  



End file.
